Fallen into Hogwarts
by DorianLefay
Summary: HP/DM;competiton Gay Veela/bottom Mpreg & angst in minor form; Harry and his friends also Draco are back to finish school, but is his adventure at an end. Things get more out of hand as a mysterious guy just happen to fall down in the great hall. New emotions will arise.
1. Chapter 1

Just wanted to say i have done my best at the editing, and i will get better. I'm from sweden and would love to hear thoughts about my first fanfiction story.

PROLOG/

I laid on my bed naked and my hand touched my chest, one rubbing my cock the other squeezing my nipple, I wet my finger and let my hand glide down to my lusting hole. I pushed in a finger and moaned.

"Oh I just love to see a person in heat" A unfamiliar voice said.

I stopped what I was doing and dragged the covers over me, I looked around and found the source of the voice, there on my desk a funny looking figure stood not more than a few centimeters tall. Green and grayish in skin and dark red eye's.

"Who and what the hell are you?" I asked.

"Well someone to make your wish come true" It answered.

I slowly stood up still naked only the sheet wrapped around me, I walked closer towards the creature and it vanished in a grayish smoke. I turned around hearing him again, to see it standing on my bed table.

"What do you mean" I asked. And sat down on the floor.

"I will give you three choices and one will led you to your soul-mate" It answered.

I sat down on my chair that stood in the middle of the room, and looked questioning at this little humanoid creature.

"What kind of choices" I asked.

"Pick one, Lord of the rings, Harry Potter or Merlin" He said.

I still was not sure what this all was and thought it all as a dream what was the worst that could happen I figured, I was probably just dreaming that's it I must be dreaming. I looked at the creature that seemed to smile wickedly.

"What do you get out of it" I asked.

"Well I get more power" It said.

I Looked at the creature that still smiled with evil and some sort of greed. The creature sigh and told me he grants wishes in a strange form and each wish gives him more power. I Thought and knew that all this must be a dream, not just that a creature stood in my room no bigger then a pixie.

"Well then I choose Harry Potter, I love those movie's" I said.

"Done then" The creature said and disappeared.

I stood up and as I did I felt faint, I fell to the floor and not did the fall end. Before I could feel the impact of the floor it had vanished and I screamed. Normally I would have woken up if I had been dreaming but I felt the pulse speed up and I was scared. This can't be real, but it feels real. I kept screaming. I felt my head getting lighter and as I fell more and more of my memory started to fade, I knew what happened to me as I fell and started repeating my name over and over again. Everything was still black and the fall never seemed to end...

HARRY'S PoV/

A Little over a year had passed. It had been a nice relaxing time, yet filled with sorrow but fond memories. The war was over and many of us had lost someone. We all tried to cope with it in our own way, good thing was that we had each other.

I was now going back to school, and so was my closest friends Hermione and Ron just for the fact that non of us had done much schoolwork through the sixth and seventh year of school, not strange when being away the last two years of it. I thought it all was so hard being back yet it was familiar and when I really thought it over I knew I wanted a full education and Hogwarts was the best and had been my home for such a long time. A place I had grown to love and see as my true home, where I meet my friends now counting them as family. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

A lot of things had happened since I defeated Voldemort. Mrs Mcgonagall had become headmistress of the school and enjoyed it, after having the school closed for a year it was now open. She had made the decision to make a statue of Dumbledore, that now stood in the court yard. Not all of the school had been rebuild but it was safe enough to have students to come back. Privately much had happened, going trough the will of my godfather Sirius and that of Lupin and Tonks. I had been given custody of my godson Teddy (Lupin and Tonks son), and all there money and both of there houses had been given to me. I lived in Grimmauld Place alone, yes alone. Me and Ginny had broken up for we had made the choice to try to date other people and if we in a few years still had the same feelings for one and other we would give it another go. Teddy was with his grandmother Andromeda for the tie I needed doing my studies. With Hermione and Ron everything seemed as it had since the end of the war. Still very much in love.

All of us now on our way back, sitting on the Hogwarts express just like every year and on the way to school. I had thought this part of my life was over, but after Hermione's never ending talk about getting final grades I had caved. Not that I mind going back it was just that all the bad memories, was going to be hard to deal with. Even so it was nice sitting here alone with just Ron and Hermione, the peace of it and the calmness not needing to sign autographs to all the people we meet not that it always bothered me but to be known as the boy who lived again and the savior of the wizarding world, was more then I had been expecting. They wanted signatures from Ron and Hermione two but for them it seemed to have slowed down, for me on the other hand it was never ending and I felt as though I was going crazy sometimes. With all these people wanting to thank me, talk to me and even all the marriage proposals got me a headache. Yes marriage proposals on the streets in fan mail and by announcement in the news, I was hoping it all would end soon and I could have somewhat of a normal life, and do all the things needed for the upcoming tests, everything in school and in my own life that needed to be done. I had quite a full plate of responsibility's.

I sat quietly in the corner watching out the window as Hermione and Ron were snogging. I missed that, but not that Ginny had been to much on snogging. I on the other hand loved it, holding hands, kissing cheeks and giving a gentle touch of ones thumb rubbing over once hand. I drifted away and dreamed of finding someone that loved it as much as I did.

"Harry Harry!, HARRY!" Hermione said and finally yelled.

I Jumped up a bit and turned to see Hermione's slightly annoyed look.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you decided on which classes to take?" She asked.

I just nodded but did not reply with an answer. She continued speaking of all the different classes she was going to be in and I listened but I really wasn't that interested. That was so Hermione the study freak that she was, I smiled remembering the first time Ron and I meet her here on the train.

I had just turned 19 and would now be at school for two more years, only a few of us had decided to return to finish our studies. Most of whom are from Gryffindor, and only a couple from Slytherin. Besides me, Ron and Hermione. We where about twenty more that was going to finish their studies and getting their N.E.W.T.S.

The train started to slow down and we would arrive at the station very soon. I could see the dimmed light and felt the bump as we stopped, I stood up and continued talking with Ron about the fact that I had no idea if I would continue with Quidditch. He tried his hardest to convince me, but the appeal of the game had been lost to me, yet the memory of me catching my first snitch brought a smile to my lips. So maybe I would continue with Quidditch, but just maybe.

As I stepped of the train I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Harry" Hagrid said.

"Oh hi Hagrid, why are you here?"

Well thought we could have a chat on the way up to school

I just smiled and knew the real reason why he was here, he wanted to meet me as he did my first day of school when I started my wizard training and now that the war was over he wanted something familiar and return a bit to what had been. It was a nice feeling and I must say I enjoyed the thought of wanting to return. Hagrid had such a big heart and though he was big and strong he was sensitive and caring.

So how are you ? He asked.

Well it's starting to get better and for most of us, yet Molly is having difficulties to accept the fact her son has died.

Well that's understandable.

I remembered Molly not even wanting to see George for the first three months, the pain of only seeing one and not two of her twin boys almost killed her. Not eating much and being in her bedroom most of the time, she had finally started to become more of her old self.

How is George doing Hagrid Asked.

After Fred's passing he was a wreak, but he knew his brother wouldn't forgive him if he did not move on. So he is now working alone in there shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Ron gives him a hand when he can.

That's good to hear.

Hagrid and I talked for some time and parted way's as we came to the carriage dragged by the invisible testrals, The creatures that could only be seen by those that had seen death. Now everybody that was returning to school could see them. I glanced over to Hermione and saw she had started to form tears in her eye's. No one wanted to be reminded of all the death we had seen and seeing these beings brought back memories for all of us. Hagrid said his goodbye for he was to big to ride in the carriage and had to walk up to the school. The ones returning would be here on the third of September. Two day's after school start of the new school year for the ones continuing our studies.

It took about fifteen minutes before we reached the entrance to the school grounds and still after Sixteen months security was on high alert, there were still many death eaters out there, many in rage over losing and just killing what they can find.

My mind fluttered back to yesterday's paper on the fact that followers of you-know-who, had gathered his ashes that after I had defeated him. I found it all so weird. Why would they want his ashes, I knew it was probably nothing but my gut said something else yet my scar did not hurt. Still so much connecting to the war and stories about me and Voldemort seemed to keep the news papers hot and sold like hot cakes.

 _THE ARTICLE/_

 _The boy who lived, our hero did destroy the dark lord and after there match some say that  
he like paper a thin skin and inside of dust pealed of and swirled into the air.  
New reports states that by magical means still loyal followers of you-know-who, have gathered his ashes.  
What this means non knows, but Aurors have been put on high alert._

 _Maybe there holding a funeral or something more sinister. Nothing is clear but we know that  
where there is trouble from death eaters and followers of the dark lord our hero Harry Potter  
will be there to save us. _

_/Andy Smudgley_

We walked up to professor Flitwick, and gave our belongings to him.

"Oh hi nice to meet all of you again" He said.

"Yeah and nice to meet you to" We all replied.

He took forth his wand and whit a sift movement yet full of concentration He lifted the protection shield so we could enter and move towards the great hall. Professor Mcgonagall was surely waiting for us. The younger students had already gone to sleep and surely tired of the first days of studying, we had all found it easier to start after the sorting of houses and celebrations of the school years beginning. It had been decided by most of us going back and Mcgonagall so it was set. No time to be backing out I thought as the shield lowered itself back to keep the school grounds and its students safe. Hermione said that was only up during the night and was raised at dusk.

We walked up to the castle actually laughing at one of Ron's clumsy wordings. It was nice to smile and feel joy for the first time in a months, the sorrow was still fresh some times even after all the days that had passed but we got through it. We walked through the courtyard and there we stopped, many of us stopped. In front of us a massive tree story statue of Dumbledore stood, I found it to be a great image of him. It made me feel a feeling of pride to have been given the chance to know such a man, we said a few words as we greeted the statue as if he was somehow still alive, As if he stood there to greet us. Now part of the school but it was more just to show respect. We moved on and entered the school walking in a fast phase into the great hall, to our surprise we weren't the first that had arrived yet we were the first on the carriage ride's and not everybody we say had been on the train. At least half of Gryffindor and half of Ravenclaw had returned. Not so many Hufflepuff's and only three Slytherin's. There where at least forty students that had chosen to return. We went to the Gryffindor table and sat down, almost at the same place as we had did every year. It was nice being back and not that hard nor filled with sorrow.

Minerva stood up and walked to the podium made of that of an owl, I turned as I heard the door open. My eye's seemed to be flying out my head like in that of a cartoon character and I noticed that not only me had entered a state of shock but many others as Draco Malfoy came through, and walked towards the Slytherin table. Few of the students grabbed there wands, but put them down when hearing the voice of the professor.

"Nice to see you Mr Malfoy, your late" She said.

He nodded and took his seat at his old table.

Mcgonagall cleared he throat and started her speech but as she spoke the floor began to shake, she fell to the ground in a thump. The enchanted sealing turned dark, some of the students screamed as a vortex was seen in a bluish tone and a scream from the inside could be heard. The shaking stopped and from the vortex a person wrapped in a white fabric came falling down, Professor Mcgonagall quickly stood up and grabbed her wand speaking the words.

Aresto momentum.

The person that we now saw was a guy, had been slowed down in his fall almost still and slowly laid to the floor. We all moved a bit closer and in that moment he opened his eye's and looked around scared to death and did not seem to know anything, he backed away as the professor tried to get closer.

"We wish you no harm" Mrs Mcgonagall said.

The guy screamed and a magic blast from within him made all of us fly a few yards away. He passed out from the huge surge magic he just released and we had to take him to the hospital wing in great hurry.

DRACO'S PoV/

I hadn't killed anyone and yet they looked at me as if I was a murderer, I hated it yet my mother had talked to the professor, and had convinced me to finish my studies. Yeah the Malfoy family took pride in good grade's and being pure-bloods of course. It had all become much easier without the iron hand of my father, being sent to Askaban yet on a mild sentence.

He had made a deal with the ministry of magic, and would now serve 10 years in Askaban. I had my mother and we were free and had gotten the rest of our estate. I was relived for the pressure of being all that my Father and Lord Voldemort wanted that had almost made me lose my mind and now it was gone, good thing to for any longer I would have became mad and I had no desire of becoming my aunt Bellatrix.

This was going to be a ruff year and I wasn't quite sure if I had the strength to deal with all the stares and dirty looks. I had made up my mind then and there that I would give it a go but if it became to much I would quit.

I was wandering back and forth not knowing were to go, all this had been so weird. The first day back, I was a bit relived that the focus was on the guy now laying in the hospital wing and not on me the looks from everybody was as if a knife had been stabbed in my stomach. As I phased back and forth I did not notice Mr Filch walking towards me and I almost got scared as he spoke.

"Mr Malfoy the headmistress want's you to come to the hospital wing" Argus Filch Said.

What now I wondered, why would they want me there. I just wanted to get a good nights sleep. Well I took this as a chance to make them all see that I had changed, so I walked towards the infirmary. Up the moving stairs, thinking as I walked along the long hallway to the hospital wing.

MYSTERY GUY'S PoV/

I woke up and opened my eye's, in front of me I saw people I had never seen before. Not that I would remember if I had. It was as if everything had gone blank, all I could remember was my name. I opened my mouth to scream as the elderly woman spoke.

"No don't scream, we wont harm you" The older woman spoke.

I tried to find my breath and calm myself, I looked at all the people around me and all smiled towards me, it was actually a bit creepy.

"So now that your calm, what are you doing here?" The Older woman asked.

I have no idea I answered.

Well what have happened to you then she continued.

I don't know

They looked at me with confusing eye's and all wondered, including me what this all was about.

I don't remember anything, nothing just my name I said.

Well what is it then?

Raven.

The older woman smiled and walked away to talk to the woman that had to be the nurse, dressed in white and light brown colors and arranging bottles. The three other people that stood beside the hospital bed I laid in introduced themselves. The guy with dark wild hair and glasses, slim build and quite tall told me his name was Harry Potter. The other guy a little bit taller than Harry more buff in his body with curly shoulder length red hair, was named Ronald (Ron) Weasley. The girl named Hermione had brown wild and untamed curls, a slender physic and not all that curvy.

So you really don't remember anything Hermione asked.

No it has all gone blank I replied.

The older woman, that I knew now was called Minerva Mcgonagall, came back and sat down on the chair that was placed next to the bed.

So I have decided that you are welcomed to stay here, you clearly have a strong connection to magic. But I have no idea how to get you the needed supplies but I think these three can help you, and she looked at the three people standing on the right side of the bed.

She locked her eyes seeing a key in a thin chain hanging around my neck, She asked to see it and as I gave it to her she seemed to be a bit shocked, yet happy.

"This is a Gringott's key is it not" She asked.

I don't know, what is Gringott's ?

It's the Bank in the magic community, and yes professor it is Hermione said.

Then we might be able to figure out who you are Mcgonagall said and smiled.

She took the key and left but asked the three beside me to follow her, for a quick chat. They looked a bit wondering but walked right after her, the door shut and I felt sleepy again.

HARRY'S PoV/

We stopped as the professor stopped and turned around she fumbled on the words, but told us she had made a choice that would influence us quite a lot. She told us that all the classes we would be taking had not found time enough after the normal school students time. It would take some time to make it all be just right. So we did not have to share the classes with the ordinary students.

Well in the mean time. I had a idea for you to brush up on your knowledge She said.

What is it Ron asked.

Well Raven has as you know as of a few minutes ago been invited to study here and he is far to old to start from the bottom and I would like you all to teach him.

We did not quite understand what she was trying to tell us, but of course we would do it when we had the time to. The wondering light in are eye's made the Professor sigh.

I want you to be his teachers, instead of studying She said.

But how can we that is not possible I said.

Yes it is, I will make arrangements so that you will be given key's to the classroom's that you need in his studies, also a change in your sleeping arrangements has been made.

Hermione lit up and smiled she was such a brainiac and had always wanted to be a teacher. If she couldn't become an auror, or reporter this was her next dream.

You don't need to follow curfews and will have same rankings as any other teacher...

She broke of as we heard foot steps and looked to see that it was Draco coming towards us, he stopped and looked at the professor.

What is it Professor? He asked.

The Professor filled him in on what we had just been told. Me and Ron both looked at each other and knew if he was going to be a teacher that would led to trouble. He grinned at the professor's idea, and gave a spiteful look over her shoulder towards me, the professor continued.

Now that we are up to speed the part I was going to say is that all of you share a common room and so in some way you are roommates. Everybody including me looked at one and thee other knowing that this might be a bad idea. But one different you all will have separate bedrooms that have been conjured for each of you, and minor bathrooms Your new abode is behind the doll painting, and the pass-word is Honey Milk.

We all accepted and the professor walked toward her office. Leaving us with Draco, and I could feel the tension in the air. Filled with something, that could not really be described. It wasn't anger nor hate or maybe it was, it could not be placed, yet the tension was a bit chilly. Draco started walking.

Excuse me Draco said.

What are you going to do Ron said without thinking.

You little git, I was going to introduce myself to OUR new student.

We let him pass but kept an eye on him as he went inside, we heard them chat just for a few seconds. And was bumped out of the way as Draco passed us, in a great rush. I growled and tried to calm down I just hoped the rest of the year would be better and that his attitude would change, but Ron had pushed his buttons so I could understand that he passed us without asking for us to move.

RAVEN'S PoV/

He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and seemed to be a bit rigid, a stiff posture and a faint smile that did not seem sincere. I excused myself for I needed to sleep, he bowed his head slightly and moved out from the hospital wing. I drifted of to sleep.

Only an hour or two had passed since I had fallen asleep before I woke up and feeling rather up beat I got out of the Hospital bed, I knew that it was in the middle of the night from looking through the huge windows in the wing. Not remembering anything nor knowing were or who I was got my curiosity to take over. I realized I was naked and took the thin blanket or sheet that I had with me, and within seconds I found a needle and a pair of scissors. I draped the now made long dress liked t-shirt with striped bottom. Flowing as I walked that let my legs be seen sometimes. I walked out and slowly looked at my surroundings, pictures of sleeping people that sometimes seemed to move. I did not really know where I was going and I found myself being in the place I had fallen to, I looked at the magic selling that had the night sky with it's stars shining bright. At some times you could see the image of a star falling. I found some table wear left and touched it, not knowing what would happen I felt a surge of power draining from me to the Spoon's They slowly started to levitate and I smiled.

Within my mind I order or wished them to swirl around me, and so they did. I giggled and could feel myself levitate up and I burst out in laughter. Not knowing that four pairs of eye's was watching me. The sheet swept in the air and I walked like I had no weight at all.  
I looked at the fire holders on the walls and in a instant they burst out with fire. I laughed again.

I came back to the ground, and let everything go back to normal. I wanted to see more of the castle. I walked outside and went towards the huge stairs. Still not knowing that people followed and watched me. I went right and came to a courtyard, there I stopped and looked at the huge and what I could see new statue of a old man. Long beard and a prideful posture, he seemed wise and smart loving but not afraid to take risks. I bowed not knowing why, but felt as tough I had to as if the image made of the old man deserved it. I walked back inside to look at some paintings.

I stood for some time and looked at the paintings, I smiled and found it wonderful as they moved and talked. Some sleeping others speaking to me, and then a small scream left my lips as the stairs moved. Then I laughed, I left the stairs in a fast movement and walked along yet another hall to end up in a tower.

I read the sign / _The astronomy tower._

I walked up the stairs and as I reached the top I could see the entire grounds and beyond. I stood by the railing and looked for a short time and breathing in the fresh air, I walked back. I wanted to see more of the school grounds.

I walked and stopped for I had heard a sneeze, I turned around waiting. But nothing, so I kept walking maybe I had just imagine it. I found the huge doors I knew lead to the outside, it was highly bolted. I wonder why the courtyard had not been bolted it seemed to led out side but behind this door more of the ground could be explored. I felt the surge of magic & looked at the bolts that twisted around and the doors opened. I stepped outside and looked around. I really found this castle so beautiful and grand.

I could feel the still left crumbles of a newly fought battle, and as if I had a vision I heard screaming voices and tears of sorrow. The color of blood, I snapped back to reality as I heard that sneeze again. I turned.

"Who's there?" I shouted.

"Sorry it's just me" Hermione said and walked forth.

I looked a bit with anger towards her and directed my eye's behind her.

"No not you, It was a man that sneezed" I replied.

Out came Draco, and he had on a crocked smile and walked towards both me and Hermione.

What are you two doing fallowing me I asked

I was just up for a stroll and saw you so I became curious Draco explained.

And you thought sneaking after me would be the best instead of just walking up to me and say hey. I replied.

Don't lie Malfoy!, Raven The headmistress asked me to keep an eye on you, and she must have asked Malfoy the same thing. Hermione explained.

I looked at Draco who did not deny it. I walked back inside and the both followed me, just a few steps I saw both Harry and Ron coming towards us.

Oh you too? I asked.

They explained that they were going to just check on me at the hospital wing. I smiled and thanked them, that I did not fully believe for the look Hermione had given them said something different. Draco and Hermione sneaking and spying on me I found odd even if the Headmistress had told them to keep an eye on me. We all walked a bit and suddenly stopped there standing professor Mcgonagall stood.

"So how are things here" She said.

Just a few minutes later we sat in her office.

HARRY'S PoV/

We explained everything and the headmistress just nodded and listened with great interest, and stood up from her seat as we had all said our part. Yet Raven sat still not saying anything, he seemed a bit angry still and confused at the same times.

Well this has all been interesting to hear and as of tomorrow you all have two weeks off.

We all smiled except Hermione that wanted to study for her NEWT'S, which she probably still would do at evenings. We all found it a great joy yet all of us wondered why. But we all kept our mouth shut, and then we all looked at Hermione that stood up.

Whats you reason for all of this She said.

Well Miss Granger, you Mr Weasley and Mr potter will take Raven to diagon-alley.

Then what I'm I here for Draco asked.

You shall show him around the grounds tomorrow.

We all nodded.

Raven you should go back to the hospital wing please wait outside I want a private word with these four.

Raven Nodded and walked outside the office.

Now I wonder what she could be wanting with all of us, She smiled and said there was nothing to worry about. She handed us papers and key's. I knew that this had to be about the fact that we were going to teach, we becoming teachers. Hermione's smile seemed so wide almost as if she would break her face.

I have something more to tell you. The headmistress said and took her seat.

What? We all said.

I have talked to the council and if you do a good job in teaching him you all will pass your NEWT'S, and fill in the subjects you wont be teaching in and Hagrid as offered to have a extra lesson for Raven in care for magical creature's, so now you can focus on the things you excel at and give Raven as good of training as possible. She handed Hermione Raven's Gringott key.

We were excused, but not before she told us that there were new sleeping arrangements. As we where now told that also Raven would be given a room with us, for there seemed to be no more space in the other dormitories. We and the rest of the few that came back had to share a new house that was called the high's dorm. The painting have been changed we would now go to the twin's of sadness and joy. We got the password and went moving after getting Raven, We decided to follow him back to the hospital wing.

"So is everything alright" Raven asked.

Yes and tomorrow we will take you to diagon-alley I Replied.

He smiled and walked back in to the hospital wing. I found it all to much and even the fact that Malfoy was going to share the same common room was more then fair, all this felt like some sort of test. We came to the top floor and told the password to the two twins. One crying, one laughing.

Sweet-candy cane.

The portrait opened and let us go through, once inside in the new common room. We all felt as we were home, even Malfoy looked a bit at ease. The mixture of the different houses colors blended perfectly. The dark red walls with brown furniture and deep green curtains by the windows and carpets, the dirty yellow ceilings and even darker floorboards. Silver & golden details on everything and touches of blue here and there. All houses colors in perfect harmony, it was quite nice not to be in the old dorm I had started to become bored of the same things and colors everywhere.

We heard someone walking down the stairs and looked as if we thought someone had broken in.

"O Hi, were have you all been" Neville Asked and yawned.

Oh did we wake you I asked.

No not really, he said.

We all asked were we should go, not knowing where to sleep. He said that the girls on the left and boy's on the right. Just as always we all thought. But once we came up the stairs a long hallway could be seen, me and Draco moved along but did not say a word. Ron still kissing Hermione good night. Draco went trough one of the doors and I walked a bit further to find my door, a door with the name HARRY on it.

I opened the door there all was as the old common room. A small sofa in red-brown color and the bright red colors draping the windows, the huge bed in dark wood with red covers with golden details. This was so Gryffindor and home, this was my home and now for at least two more years.

I Woke up as the light of the day glanced through the window and blinded me. I rubbed the sleep away and rose up sitting in bed seeing that all my stuff had arrived. Even the new owl I had gotten, I had morn Hedwig for a long period and decided it best to get a new owl. Hedwig's bravery still was a big part of the found memories I kept in my heart and the thought of getting a new snow owl was hard so I got a barn owl this time. Her name was Henny. She was a good friend and just as loyal as Hedwig had been. I loved Henny just as much I had loved Hedwig. I yawned and the flew out from the bed realizing that we are going to Diagon Alley. I got dressed in a hurry and went down to the common room, where Malfoy already sat.

"Hi Malfoy" I said.

He did not answer.

You can at least say hi I said a bit irritated.

He turned his head giving me a look that said more then words, like daggers saying LEAVE me ALONE. Malfoy stood up and we both turned our heads as we heard someone coming in from the outside. There he stood in a different shape of his dress like garment that was made from his sheet, newly showered and combed hair. Weirdly I felt my heart bump, he was beautiful. I stopped myself, I cant go around thinking of another man as beautiful. Well he looks good that you can think, right? I thought to myself. I shook my head, getting rid of the pattern my mind had taken.

Good morning Raven said with a smile.

Both me and Malfoy said good morning at the same time, giving each other a look a look I had seen before and that was called competition but what had we to compete about. The war was over and non of us played Quidditch nor would we share any classes at least not this year. I had to shake my head once more, also noticing that Draco shook his a bit. What had he been thinking.

Ron and Hermione came down hand in hand and we went towards the station. We could have taken the Fire place in the headmistress office using floo powder but taking the train we would get a longer day of talking. It was just one thing that made us wonder, and that was why Malfoy was coming along.

Are you also going to Diagon Alley I asked.

Why do you wonder

You don't have to be rude Malfoy Hermione said.

Shut up mud... Malfoy trailed of and stepped on board the train in silence.

RAVEN'S PoV/

As I boarded the train I thought I would get some part of my memory back but nothing, I sighed then shrugged my shoulders and continued on board. I took a seat as next to Hermione as the train started, I was really exited for this trip. I loved the feeling of riding the train, and all the magic I had seen also guessing I would see more was so much fun. I looked over Harry's shoulder who sat next to Ron and I saw Draco sitting alone. I guess he had decided to come along, maybe he to needed to shop.

So have far is it until we reach the station I asked.

About Fifteen minutes Hermione answered.

I looked at the clock on Harry's arm and saw what time it was, it took almost two hours from the school station to the next stop. As I waited for those last minutes to pass I looked over to where Draco sat, All alone reading a book. I stood up and walked over to him. I took a seat next to him and as I did he lowered his book feeling the impact but not seeing anything.

He turned his face to me which made our noses almost touch, We both froze in this pose for a short time before I pulled back. He blinked his eyes a few time and returned to his normal prideful gaze.

Hi did you want something He asked.

Well I thought you might like some company I said and smiled.

He made a hum and continued reading his book. I sat besides him for a few minutes and felt the train slow down. I stood up and excused myself, walking back to the others. I took my seat besides Hermione again and waited as the train had almost stopped.

Why did you go over to Malfoy She asked.

Well I thought he might like some company I replied not seeing the weird look I got from all of them most of all Harry.

We all walked of the train and I walked so I stood next to Harry and without thinking I placed my arm around his arm, saying I'm ready to go smiling at Harry. I had not seen Ron and Hermione's look of shock as I had placed my arm in a hook like motion with Harry's arm. Harry smiled and let me keep my arm around him, we walked a bit to end up outside a building which sign could be read -The Leaky Cauldron- Hermione opened the door and I grabbed Harry's arm tighter.

You don't have to be scared Harry said smiling to me.

But it's so creepy here I replied.

Yeah that's true, but it's part of its charm Hermione turned around answering.

I looked around and could see the dark wood that held up the roof, the creaking floorboards, aging windows and the huge table in the middle of the room. On the right side of the bar, private bouts under the stairs that at the far end by a fire place lead up to the second floor. We continued walking, I had started to slowdown but walked normally again as Harry smiled at me. Suddenly we stopped.

Hi Harry A female voice spoke.

We turned and Harry let go of my arm and went over giving the girl a hug.

Nice to see you Hanna what are you doing here?

Well I have started working here, and I'm in negotiating to take over.

Wow that's great, what about Tom

He is getting old and want's to retire, but has trouble letting go.

Just give it some time. Hermione said.

Yeah, well have nice day I need to continue my work.

Hanna smiled and waved to all of us, and I for some strange reason wanted my arm around Harry's again, He walked back to me and made the move. He lifted his arm hooking it so I could place my arm around his once more, I smiled and saw him smile back. Non of us saw the suspecting eye's that watched us, looks that came from Hermione.

We walked past the bar and into an empty room, all that stood there was a few barrels. I looked around and though for some time that they had become nuts. Ron lifted his wand and tapped the brick wall in front of us, in counter clockwise order. Just after he stepped back the bricks began to rotate and move away.


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY'S PoV/

As the bricks had sifted I could see the look of wounder and excitement in Raven's eyes, the same look I had when I was eleven. I got a sad thought as I saw him, yes he looked happy and his gaze was full of amazement yet not knowing who he is or where he comes from had to be hard. I went back to smiling at him as his jaw seemed to drop as he saw the cramped streets of Diagon Alley. I smiled a bit as he grabbed my arm a bit harder. It wasn't as many people as it used to be but still many.

We started walking at that with slow steps at first, as Raven seemed a bit scared. Understandable considering he did not know anything or really knew anyone. He picked up the phase as we walked passed the first shops, he looked at the shops with such excitement and curiosity. I could feel the slight pulling as he saw a new store full of wonders that enchanted him, I knew he wanted to go everywhere to bad we did not have time for all the shops and first we needed money.

"Were are we going" Raven asked.

Well first were going to see if this key will bring us some answers about you Ron answered.

That did not answer my question Raven said.

Well over there, Gringott's Bank. I said. Placing my other hand on his, that was wrapped around my arm.

He looked so mesmerized seeing the giant white building, looking like a cross between a Greek temple and the white house in the U.S.A. It was as seeing myself when I saw the bank for the first time. It was a bit scary but also trilling. The great doors opened before us and I could see the eye's of Raven that appeared to turn bigger, almost like a cartoon. We walked down the long entry hall, there as always you found high desks with goblins working hard and with much concentration. We walked to the last one at the end of the hall.

What can I help you with The goblin said without leaving his glace of the papers he was controlling.

Raven had tensed up at the whiskey like voice of the goblin.

"We would like to visit Raven's vault" I said and reached forth his key.

Well that wont be a problem. The goblin answered in a scary tone.

He walked down his seat by a small staircase and I could see that Raven was about to start laughing, I gave him a look and he placed his hand over his mouth. Good thing to for just as he placed over his mouth the goblin turned his gaze towards us but started to walk immediately. We walked to another room and down a staircase and there they stood the carriage that in a fast swoop would take us to the vaults. The goblin stopped as Hermione spoke.

We have another question She said.

Well what is it then The goblin asked a bit irritated.

We need to know who started the account.

Fine I'll be back shortly wait here and don't touch the carriage.

We waited.

He was back within minutes holding some papers, just shaking his head.

This is very unusual not unheard off but, still unusual.

What is it I asked.

Well it is all anonymous information.

Can I see that Hermione asked.

He handed her the papers, she looked intensely at the writing.

Opening the account; Classified information.  
Deposits to account; Anonymous.

It kept going that way for pages, she handed them back and that was that. We got on the roller-coaster like carriage, Raven kept holding my arm nervous and a bit scared, not as scared as he would be. The carriage started moving and he smiled, but his smile turned into a scream as the carriage went down on a long slide. Just like a roller-coaster it swirled around. We passed waterfalls, cave's and much more, it slowed down and and stopped by vault 249. We all got out and watched as the goblin opened the door, it was a bit rusty but as it had fully opened we all could feel our jaw's dropping.

That's even more than I have I said.

Yeah and what I see more than the Malfoy's Hermione said.

Yes this is one of the vaults containing the biggest amount of wealth. The goblin said.

Is this all mine Raven asked with a shy voice.

Yes and take this pouch and fill it with galleons so we can go get the things you need I said.

He grabbed two hand fulls and we left.

Once outside the bank, we all pointed and told which stores he needed to visit the net time we could return here. He smiled and sometimes shook his head. As if he couldn't believe it all.

Well first you should go to Ollivanders Ron said.

I can come with you if you like I said as I felt Raven's grip once more tighten.

He nodded and we went on. He stopped outside and therefor so did I, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Now standing there just waiting, and as always in an instance Mr Ollivander stood before us.

Well Harry long time no see He said.

Yes I'm here to get this guy here his first wand. I said.

Isn't he a bit old for his first wand ? Ollivanders wondered looking at Raven that must be over sixteen at least.

Don't ask just take's time I said and Mr Ollivander's smiled.

Ollivanders went past the counter and to the right between the long shelves and started looking. Just like my first time here you heard him going no and well maybe. I waited as he put forth a few wand cases at the counter not noticing that Raven had let go of my arm. I looked to see him but no Raven, I turned my head back and saw him walking past the desk and into the small crowded passage way that led to the small room at the back of the store. I called for him but he did not reply nor did he come back, what was he doing. Just seconds later he came back holding a bluish and silver wand case, Just then Ollivander came back with a few more selections.

Raven looked as if he was drawn to the box, he held it as it was his and it belonged to him. Ollivander placed the cases on the counter and saw the case in Ravens hands.

O my where did you get that he said looking at Raven.

In the back, I just had to see what was there. He answered.

Those are not for sale. Mr Ollivander's said.

He walked up to Raven and just as he was about to take the box, it glowed and gave him a shock, just a tiny one yet a shock. Raven opened it. Inside a wand formed like a spiral robust at the beginning where one would hold it and becoming smaller towards it's tip.

Wait a minute, isn't that a unicorn horn. I asked.

Yes and it's very rare and out of production. Ollivanders answered.

He explained it was unicorn horn with a phoenix feather core, and the closest wand to be in the same league as the elder wand. The wand I had broken and tossed. He said that they became high in demand and that these kind of wands were really expensive and very hard to make. He also told me that you-know-who forced him to make powerful wands more so then the legal limit. I stopped him for I saw that the memory of his torture was still so fresh. In this Raven took the wand in his hands and just like me a light became visible and a gust of wind felt, the connection had been made and the wand had chosen its wizard. Even stronger of a connection then the one I had for Raven had lifted a bit from the ground, as if he levitated. Ollivander gave us the wand but said we must not show it within the streets of Diagon Alley. We promised and said our goodbyes.

As we came out of the store Raven stopped.

Hm Harry may I walk by myself for a bit Raven asked. Not seeing that he had spotted Malfoy in the corner of his eye.

Well if that's what you want I said with a smile, just meet me here again in one hour.

He smiled and in a hurry he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, which shocked me yet I could feel my skin burn. I looked as he ran away. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I jumped a bit so I turned around.

Oh hi Hermione you scared me.

I need to talk to you She said and we walked to get a cup of tea.

RAVEN'S PoV/

I had seen Draco in the corner of my eye, knowing that Harry did not seem to like him I decided that I needed to be by myself I I wanted to get to know Draco. I saw him walking in to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. So when Harry gave me permission to go alone I ran after Draco and walked inside to the bookstore, I glanced with my gaze and saw him walking up to the second floor so I followed.

I Did not know how to approach him, a hand on the shoulder might scare him. So I did what I thought best.

Hi Draco I said.

He turned his head and looked at me for a second then back to look at the books.

Oh it's you again, are you stalking me or something ? He replied.

No I'm not I just want to be your friend.

As I said it I thought it looked as if I had hurt him. Like that was something that could kill him. Some sort of sadness or was it something else.

Why? Nobody want's to be friends with me.

Well I do.

I smiled to him and asked if he could help me find some books that Hermione said I should get, I handed over the note of book's she had written down. He skimmed the note and looked at me as he read it out loud.

 _Standard book of spells grade 1-7  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
The Dark Forces; A guide to self-protection  
Continued guide to Transfiguration  
Magical theory  
Charms and enchantments _

Well these I can help you find. He said and handed the not back to me.

I walked alongside him as he looked for the books that I needed, after one was found he gave each book and even helped me carry then to the counter. To the register. I found his hard shell to be fascinating and I had the huge urge and need to break through it, I wanted to break it. Wanted to see what I would unwrap and discover underneath. He looked over at me sometimes, but not a smile nor a hint of change in his face. I smiled trying to make him smile at me, but nothing. As I placed the books on the counter Draco jumped a bit from the sound it had made, I looked over at him.

Are you alright I Asked.

Yes, of course He answered, yet a little of a stutter could be heard.

I paid for the books as he packed them.

Well that's all, he said and reached the bag of books to me.

Well thanks I said.

We walked out and I told him I needed to head back, he just grunted a mmm and I left. I stopped after a few steps turned around and walked back to him, I thanked him once more, this time with a kiss one the cheek. There I saw it. A new expression in his face, it was shock. Not what I had wanted but it was something and this left me wanting more as I walked away and back to meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

HERMIONE'S PoV/

We had just finished sipping our tea and I could see that Harry wanted me to speak, as if he knew what I was going to say but how could he. I had questions even though I knew at some level that I would not get the answers that I made out so easily. I was not sure what to say nor if I should just tell him or ask him. He placed his cup down and looked at me.

Hermione just tell me what's on you mind?

Well I just wondered, I swallowed and continued. Have you noticed Ravens affections?

What do you mean, I don't really know what your talking about.

Well he smiles at you and holds your arm. I said.

Hermione just ask me what it is you want to know Harry asked.

Could it be that your gay? Harry? I answered.

No I'm not and don't want to speak of this anymore Harry replied.

Why did you ask Harry wondered.

Well You seem rather taken with Raven I answered.

Harry shook his head, mouthing the words no, only there was something in his eye's that said more. Sometimes I knew more than about him then even he knew and this could at time be hard I saw it all so clearly. I had known him for nearly ten year, never one had he managed to lie to me. Well not to my face anyway. We swept down the rest of our tea, paid the check and left the tea-parlor. As we stepped outside I saw the aspect of what looked like sadness or confusion, I placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled. We started walking to meet up with Ron and later Raven outside Ollivander's.

Later on we completed our shopping. With full bags a cage with an owl and many more supplies, we walked back to the train station. We stopped at once as soon we had arrived to the station, we all felt that there was something wrong and in a instant a flash of magic from a wand attacked Ron. He flew away landing on the ground, quickly standing wand at the ready as the rest of us. Even Malfoy had his out.

Out from the hidden came Six Death eaters. Masks on and wands at the ready. Harry stepped forward.

What do you want? He asked.

We want him one said pointing at Raven.

I saw it as a lighting, his speed as Malfoy moved to stand in front of Raven with his wand in fighting position. I must say Draco doing that made me suspicious, his eye's had this spark I had not seen before. Normally he was scared or full of pride but this was new and unfamiliar from him, and I did not like it.

Well not to day He said and we all went standing in front of him.

We stood so concentrated and ready for battle that we did not see the bluish energy that in a short of mist swirled around us, as it happened a blast from one of the death eaters wands came towards us but stopped in the air and went out. As if you would blew out a flame from a candle. The energy around us caught our attention we followed it and turned to see Raven in a deep trans, he mumbled a few words and in a bright light we were gone. The light faded, seeing that we had returned to the great hall at Hogwarts.

DRACO'S PoV/

We had safely turned up at Hogwarts, Raven had fainted but was fine. I placed my hand on my cheek as my mind gave me the image of the kiss Raven had given me. Why did he give me a kiss, it was only on the cheek but still why. All I had done was helping him to get his books. What was going on with me I had actually put my own life at risk to protect him, this was so unlike me. It make me a bit scared I admitted to myself why had I acted as if I cared about him.

Lost in thoughts but all I really knew was that I had to see him tomorrow, I wanted to see him. I had made a plan, I knew what I was going to do but the question was if I had the guts to do so. I went to the new rooms and straight to bed. Not that I got much sleep still wondering and thinking.

I awoke from the little time I had sleep as the sun blinded me and I got up hearing from the common room that Harry and the others already were up. I walked down after getting myself dressed in normal attire, even if normal for me was very formal for some especially as an everyday suit. I choose to not wear the blazer over the simple white shirt, accompanied with a pair of tailored black pants. Hoping this was a bit more everyday that others wore. Why did I care what they thought, I rattled my head for all this time I had been seen as a stupid coward and never had I needed there approval. I walked down to the common room.

God morning Malfoy, you look really well and relaxed Hermione said as they all turned to see who came down the stairs

Did I ask for your opinion? I replied with a snarty voice.

She was just being nice Malfoy, you don't need to be rude Ron said.

Who asked you to butt in Weasel I answered.

I walked out not wanting to be here or near them more then necessary, I started walking down the stairs and towards the potion class. The class was soon at an end and I had the opportunity to use the classroom for an hour and a half. I walked and wondered how much I needed and could teach Raven, it was just one thing. I had no idea how to teach but that's when it came to me. I now stood outside the potion room and knocked. The door opened within seconds by Professor Slughorn.

Oh its you, nice to see you Mr Malfoy Professor Slughorn said.

Yeah nice to see you to I answered.

So I hear your are going to teach, well that's great you were one of my top student. He said.

I knew who came to his mind when he said it, Harry freaking Potter. He was the best, but I had wondered how he got good at potions. The professor kept talking for a short period and showed me where all the stuff was and he showed me test papers that he had prepared for me to give to Raven. I nodded but did not really need the test paper, I had a new way of teaching. He said goodbye and only a minute later, it knocked on the door, I became nervous not knowing way but I had. Come in I said. The door opened, Ravens head popped out.

Hi Draco it's me, Raven replied.

Yeah let's get started right away. I said.

Have you forgotten we have two weeks off I replied.

I had forgotten and looked down at the floor, how come I had been this stupid. I was still glad it was Raven that had reminded me and not someone else.

"But if you want we can make a sneak start" Raven said and gave me a smile.

I just nodded, seeing as I did a searching gaze within Ravens eyes. We started the lesson and just as I thought it all turned out as I expected. I had let him chose the potion he anted to do, I only gave him tips and showed the page's he needed to study in his book. I told him to read it all three times, everything was going fine but it ended as the class ended and the hardest part of my day I had not yet manage to do. I made the decision to wait.

Now do you want me to show you around I said and put my stuff away.

He smiled and as we left the classroom he grabbed my arm and placed his around mine. I tensed up a bit. I had seen him holding Potters arm like this I relaxed thinking it may just be Ravens nature needing to be close. We walked out from the school, I wanted to show him everything. The courtyard he had already seen, but I showed him the stone circle, the Quidditch pitch and Hagrid's cottage I even showed him the boat house. Most of the castle room such as the library and the green houses. We walked up the stairs and stood at the entrance.

Thanks for everything Draco, this was fun Raven said.

Yeah it was. Showing you around, teaching you I enjoyed it I replied.

Well I will be off see you soon. He said and was about to leave through the door and probably back to the hospital wing.

Raven wait I said.

Yes, what do you want. I replied.

I just, I just I...

Just get it out Draco you don't need to be scared to ask me anything.

I took his hand and pulled him fast into my arms and laid my lips against his, I kissed him deeply and even let my tongue dance with his. Raven broke it off and ran to the hall of moving stairs, I was shocked that I had just done that. But I knew one thing, and that was I had gotten even more confused then before. All I had received from this experience was the wobbling feeling in my stomach that had made me dizzy when I kissed him. I still felt a faint sensation of it and still nothing had I gained. I hoped hard that this two weeks would end soon, for I needed to explore more. I needed to get to the bottom with this, what was it all about. My wish was somehow granted for the time seemed to fly away.

HARRY'S PoV/

Okay I was going to test this, No chance that Hermione could have a point. I had for two weeks now thought it over. Did I fancy Raven. I had not really been into a guy, yet I had broken up with Ginny and truth be told my first kiss did not really give me the butterflies. I had been given the honor to teach Raven DADA (defense against the dark arts), this was going to be fun I had even decided not to hold it inside. Wanting to teach him magic more than the studies behind it, and not learning about evil creature's. But I knew that had to come later.

I walked through the halls and saw Raven coming towards me, with a potion book in his hand, yes even though the we had been off for the last two weeks Raven and Draco had made a sneak start and even now it was obvious he had been at potions with him. The strange feeling I got made me worried for in my mind I thought that I did not like the idea of Draco having more time with Raven then me. In that moment I questioned every feeling I had ever had so I knew that I had to make my test. I meet up with him full of confidence.

Hi Raven, do you want to start right away I asked.

He smiled and replied with a yes.

He grabbed me under the arm as if we were a couple, and I smiled. Yet I did not feel anything, no flutter in my stomach nor the urge to kiss him. He smiled and we went to the front of the school grounds. Once there I knew this all was going to be hard, The training and my plan. My test.

We went towards the Quidditch pit, and just at the left side of it we stopped. He looked so eager as if he had been waiting his whole life to use magic, a wand. I went sad for a second knowing he had no memories, no family. I smiled and even though he smiled back he had no idea what I was thinking. The lesson started with a all the basics spells from our first three years at Hogwarts. Raven was extremely good, fast learner and seemed to enjoy himself. As the lesson continued I saw something that made me curios about who or what he could be. For many of the time he preformed the magic without speaking the words, and I had the first night here seen him use wandless magi, and powerful at that. We finished our lesson and packed up the books, and as we walked back up to the castle I gave him the assignment to work on his Patronus charm.

Well that's all for today, I said.

Yeah finally, what do I have to do now Raven asked.

Well you have two hours until Hermione's class.

He smiled as we had walked half the way towards the school. This time he had not take me by the arm, it made me a bit sad yet I did not know why. We talked a bit about the training we just did, and Raven really wondered what he was supposed to think about for conjuring his Patronus, when he didn't remember anything. We came up to the castle and walked inside, there we stopped.

See you tomorrow Raven said and was about to leave in the same moment I took him and pushed him to the wall. Pressing my lips against his and after what seemed to be an hour I broke the kiss and said bye and left, leaving Raven light headed and confused. I ha not used tongue but I loved the feeling of kissing him, did this make me gay or bi. I really had no idea now more in thoughts then before. What now I thought and continued walking.

RAVEN'S PoV/

I was now more scared then I was when I first opened my eye's not knowing who or were I was. What was this all about two guy's kissing me under a period of a little more then two weeks, I had felt my tummy bubble from each one yet I knew not what it was. Think if my memory came back and it showed I was not gay or maybe already in a relationship. I needed to speak to someone and I decided that Hermione was the right person to ask for advice. Cant wrap it all in my head.

I walked into the great hall, there many students still sat at the tables eating, or reading. I wasn't sure if I should sit down and eat or just take some food and leave. I still wore the garment I had made but I had fixed it up a bit and the headmistress had given me the Hogwarts crest to be put on my weird dress/t-shirt garment, that made most stare. I sat down at the table, in the same time the sound of wings & sounds of owl's were heard. The post was here.

My beautiful snowy owl named Nadia dropped the paper and landed besides me, even though the other owls flew away. She loved to be with me and usually never listened. I rolled up the newspaper and saw the writing in the first page, there in big letters WHO? A STRANGER OF MAGIC? Right below the headline a picture of me could be seen. I looked with shock and looked around and saw many of the students looking at me I ignored them and started reading.

 _It happened just two week's ago.  
From no were, a boy with no memory  
only his name as a Clue to who he is  
Raven, The boy is known as. There are  
many theory's on where he come's from  
and why it is he is so hidden, For according  
to Gring... _

I stopped reading seeing the looks more clearly. I left only after eating a tiny bit of chicken and a piece of bread. I was now really uncomfortable, and went out the great hall with my owl on my arm.

I left the castle, needing some air I went down to the lake. Not remembering that I soon had class with Hermione, she had been appointed the task of teaching me Charms and Transfiguration. I sat down on the grass just a few feet from the water, I waved my wand, to make six birds to appear. I watched as the birds swirled around, feeling the breeze from the wind in my hair. I was gone in a meditative state not even noticing Hermione coming down from the castle. She grabbed my shoulder and spoke my name three times before I snapped back.

Oh Hi Hermione I said.

Raven what are you doing here, you should have meet me fifteen minutes ago She said.

I didn't feel well, cant we do it here? I asked.

She gazed at me as if I was nuts, I could see the hint of disorder maybe she needed control. She might be some sort of neat freak, a true bookworm needing some form of structure and order. I tried asking her again, she smiled and gave in. We trained for a sort time. I learned almost everything from first to fourth year in an instant, in both charms and transfiguration.

Hermione I said breaking my illusion of perfected birds flying over the lake.

Yes Raven she said.

Can I ask you something?

Of course you can she answered smiling.

I sat down in the grass where I had been when she arrived, she took a place next to me. I tried to tell her everything, asking her to promise not t say anything to anyone. She listened and I could see that some of the time it was as if her eyes were about to flew out. I had not mentioned any names. I stopped and waited for a response.

So what's the problem she said.

The problem is that I don't remember anything, what if I not even gay or if I will still feel this way I feel when I might return to my old self.

Well you cant think about that, besides who are these two guy's ? She asked.

Well promise not to say anything to them nor any other I replied.

I have already said I wont.

Well it's Draco and Harry I spit out.

She looked at me and smiled, but it took her some time before she answered.

Just go with it but, don't let it go to far before you chose one of them.

She rose from the ground and started walking. She stopped and turned around.

Raven remember that your not a game that the guy's should play with She said and kept walking up the giant hill, towards the school.

I sighed, it had made me feel better speaking to someone but I remained confused, not knowing where I belonged. How was I supposed to know where and to whom. I stood up and walked alongside the lake, I turned left as I reached the forest edge. Walking up a slop passing the tree called the weeping willow. I stopped, wanting to see if it was as terrible as everybody said. It rustled its leaves and one of its branches reached out to me, I gave it a stroke and it rustled again. I jumped a tiny bit but smiled, not that scary of a tree. I kept walking now towards the castle on it's other side. I circulated the grounds a few times still lost in my own mind. A huge field opposite side of the castle then the lake, there Hagrids nice cottage could be seen. I kept walking to end up at the pitch, the Quidditch pitch. Not that I knew what Quidditch was but I decided to walk down to it.

The closer I got the clearer the image became, people in the air and a ball flying around. I could see as I got closer they were on brooms, they all were flying and I felt a longing to be in the air to be a part of it. So that's why I had to by a broom when we were at diagonally. I kept walking closer and there in front of me I saw Draco , I was about to hide but something inside me stopped me and I made a move I never thought I would do.

Draco hi, can we talk I said with volume.

He turned and looked a bit tense as he saw me.

Okay what do you want ? He said with a bit of an attitude.

I pushed him up against a wooden pole, one of many that held the arena up. I pressed my lips onto his. I had to know if this feeling was good or bad. He did not push me away nor did he do much else until I felt his tongue trying to find a way past my lips. I let it in and hour tongues danced for almost fifteen minutes. I felt a chill, a wonderful chill as he placed his hands on my lower back pulling me closer. I broke the kiss and walked in fast phase almost running back to the castle.

I knew now that I liked kissing Draco, the only one that I had to kiss again was harry, I needed to find him. If I did not like kissing him, my choice would be much easier. I had almost reached the school, that's when I saw Ron and I knew Harry could not be far behind. I looked past him and saw I was right, there Harry came walking up to Ron's side. I walked towards them with confident moves. Noticing that not only Draco became tense seeing me.

Hi raven what's up Ron asked when I had stopped in front of them.

Oh nothing I was just looking for Harry

What is it Raven Harry said a bit nervelessly.

Well I was hoping we could speak in private I answered.

You don't need to hid anything from me, what Harry knows I know Ron said smiling.

Okay I said and grabbed Harry's shirt pulling him in for a kiss. Not the same as with Draco not even tongue but it was long and wet, moist. I ended it seeing Ron's look of shock and kept going to the castle, once inside I knew this was going to be harder then I had thought. Both had given me the feeling of passion, enjoyment and pleasure. Still it was not the same.

RON'S PoV/

I had my eyes set on Harry, I still couldn't wrap my head around what had just happened. He shook his head, seeing on his expression that it had been a chock for him yet I had questions.

Harry what the hell was that I asked.

Oh that was nothing, I don't know what your talking about He replied.

Harry he kissed you and you, I mean you looked like you enjoyed it.

Oh that well it is nothing Harry replied.

I was about to say something but Harry went on walking down to the pitch. I followed and decided to drop it.

I stopped. Harry turned and looked at me, I told him I needed to go back inside but the truth was that I still felt a bit uncomfortable. I had so many thoughts as I turned back to the castle, could it be my best friend was gay. I found it all so hard to believe. Oh just think if he have had fantasies about me. It all caught up with me, like it crept under my skin. I shivered with a slight hint of terror and disgust. I just couldn't deal with all of this right now.

Back up inside the school I walked straight to the great hall. There at her usual seat she sat, I walked up to her and sat down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Oh Hi Ron, weren't you and Harry

Yeah I was but I felt a bit off and left I responded.

Why? She asked.

If I tell you promise you want say anything I replied.

She just nodded and I told her what had happened and the things harry said.

So? Hermione said.

Didn't you hear me I think he might be gay I replied.

Yes so do I but I will not pressure him to come out She said.

I'm not sure if I can accept him being gay I said.

Yes you can he is our friend, our family and we don't stop loving family She Answered.

It is all to much. I replied and rose from the seat.

She called to me but I did not turn around. She was a wonderful girlfriend and I knew she was right but I did not know if I could fully except this I needed time. I walked up the first steps and came to the tower of moving stairs, I went on quickly after all my years here I had figured out the timing of it's movement. I came to the fourth floor and went through the halls I needed to walk and think I just became angry if I was in one place for to long.

I walked for about an hour and ended up in the astronomy tower. Here I could relax I sat down and not knowing or feeling I was sleepy I started drifting of.

HERMIONE'S PoV/

I called to him yet he kept walking, I packed my books and went to the library. If he was going to be this pig headed I sure wasn't going to stop him, I knew that he found himself to be prejudice and a bit closed minded. I thought it best to leave him with his own thoughts.

I walked up the main stairs and to the right and kept walking not thinking to much about Ron, yeah he was a great boyfriend and sweet yet clumsy and as said before pigheaded. I walked into the open doors to the library, and there at one of the table Raven sat.

Hi Raven I said.

He looked up and smiled a vague smile, sighing as he placed his head back on his hands that leaned on the table.

Is this about Harry & Draco I asked.

Yeah he answered.

Would you like to talk I asked.

No, but can you do something for me Raven replied.

What do you need I asked.

Well I wondered if you have time tomorrow night to teach me how to fly He answered.

I sat down beside him and replied yes, I wondered of course why he wanted to learn to fly. He did not answer but I thought it might be good for him, he maybe needed it to think or just clear his head. I knew that if I had lost my memory I would not have the strength to keep going. I went to leave the books in the proper places and said to Raven that he could meet me in the courtyard. He smiled and thanked me, I left him there even though I had asked if he wanted to come along.

I was planing on going to the new dorm, but saw Harry walking towards the great hall, down the main stairs.

Harry wait I called.

He stopped and turned.

Oh hi Hermione what is it he asked.

Have you seen Ron She asked.

No, it feels like he is avoiding me Harry replied.

I need to find him, were are you of to I asked.

I needed to eat something, see you later maybe. He replied and kept walking.

I sighed and wanted to give him a big hug. But I knew he was even more harder to talk to once he was in this mod than Ronald. I had not told him everything that had been said. I kept looking for Ron, I looked in the dorm no Ron I looked at Hagrid's and by the lake. By the courtyard and the great hall once more. I walked towards the astronomy tower and heard snoring, that echoed trough the hall and the metal inside the tower. I followed the noise and there on the floor against the wall Ron was sleeping. I bended my legs to get down on his level.

Ron, wake up I said. Giving him a light nudge.

Oh hi Hermione, he said yawning, rubbing his eye's

He stood up and kissed me with a lot of passion, as he did every time he had been asleep. Tongue's playing and the moist lips moving around, it all made me dizzy. His hands on my waist, I felt his manhood get hard and I broke the kiss.

Not here I said.

Why not Ron sighed.

Well if you come back to the dorm with me, we can have some fun.

He smiled and grabbed my hand almost starting to run towards our dorm. We came to the painting and said the password now running to Ron's bedroom. It was wonderful, not as the first time but I enjoyed it much. Yes we were driven by our hormones and to have had this sexual tension build up since our forth year made all this so much more wild and uncontrollable. It ended in Ron rolling of me after a last push, both of us sweating and panting for air. We both fell asleep after some cuddling.

END of chapter 2 Please comment or Email me... I need to know if you that read like it, or even if you have any ideas XOXo/Dorian


End file.
